100 Marching Band Drabbles
by HowQuestionable
Summary: I have began the drabbles. And I will hopefully have them done at the end of marching season! Enjoy reading! Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**A.N./**I decided to do the well known 100 drabbles thing to practice my writing skills. Also, as an extra challenge, I'm going to try to have all of them finished by the end of this year's marching season. Please review to keep me motivated! Thanks for reading~

_The_ _List_

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49**. **Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

1. **Introduction**

The end of the last day of band camp had arrived. It was performance time, the time where all the sweat and blood paid off. The band stood stiff at attention, eyeing the crowd. It was filled with excited parents and some staff members, all eager for the show.

The enthusiasm was clear in the drum major's eyes when she raised her arms to count off the tempo. As their first note boomed into the ears of the crowd and each band member stepped off with their left foot, it was obvious that the first performance of the show was only an introduction to the great marching season ahead.


	2. Complicated

"No way," the flutist whispered to herself while staring at her drill. The band was right in the middle of band camp week. Surprisingly enough, almost all the drill had been ran through. It was all fairly easy for the freshman girl, even the dance that the directors had thrown in. But this count didn't look as promising.

"McKenzie," the young girl said to her section leader. "I don't think I can march all these backwards counts while playing that hard sixteenth note part…"

McKenzie let out a light laugh. "Of course you can. Complicated drill just takes a little practice. First get the marching down, then learn the running notes. Easy Peasy."


	3. Making History

**3. Making History**

I over looked the jazz band from behind stage. I was there to help move chairs, stands, and instruments after their performance. They were doing amazing on the song, one that had been written just for them by a college jazz professor, and approaching the solo section. My section leader stood up for her solo first, her alto gleaming in her hands. The notes of the edgy and creative improv solo filled the auditorium. The audience sat on the rim of their seats, even if they didn't particularly enjoy jazz. It was an obvious fact that one day the senior girl would be making history on the saxophone.


	4. Rivalry

**Title: Rivalry**

**A.N./ **_I went way over my word limit on this one. Mainly because it was based off of true experience. Yep, my rival alto stole all the first parts in eighth grade jazz band. (The seventh grade saxophones had all quit.) Kind of a jerkwad, she is…But hey, we saxophones love through the hate. _

I sat in the empty auditorium, with my heart in disbelief's fist. The hope that had been building up in me since my first day of jazz band in seventh grade lay on the floor, crushed. Sure, it wasn't that big of a deal to someone else. But to me, having waited to play first part for a year, it was horrible. I was stuck with second part, my show-off of a friend armed with first. The director had told us to split the parts, but she had shoved all the second altos into my hands just as our before school rehearsal ended. My teeth clenched. This simply meant that I would have to prove to her I was just as good as her. I would be practicing while she didn't. In the end, I would someday get first part.


	5. Unbreakable

**Title: Unbreakable**

They got a lot of crap for not being a competition band. Not necessarily from their own school, but from other marching bands. Although the show music was always somewhat more difficult and they threw in a concert in the middle of marching season, it didn't matter. The other bands still looked down on them. But even though it was hard, the band remained unbreakable. They ignored the mocking boos from the opposing band as they stood stiff at attention on the field. They performed their show without error. It was not easy to not yell back at the other band as they marched off, it was not easy to remain unbreakable.

**A.N. –** Thanks for reading! This one is about what my band went through at a game last season. A top notch competition band booed us while we were performing. _ I wish we were a competition band. It would be so much fun. Anyhow, shoutout to oboereeder for the review! And to all who did story alerts!


	6. Obsession

**Title: Obsession**

Cassie, a senior color guard member, beamed with joy. The leadership list was pasted on the band room doors, and her name was printed directly underneath _Guard Captain. _She had done it. She was captain. After three years of helping out both the guard instructors and the band directors by folding flags, repairing rifles, doing the dreaded "cleaning of the guard closet", and of course working hard in the shows and parades, she had succeeded. Her color guard obsession had paid off.

**A.N. / **I'll be switching off from real life and fiction in these drabbles. Thanks for reading!


	7. Eternity

**Title: Eternity**

They all knew that it wouldn't last an eternity. But as the seniors stood in the bleachers, counting down the last few seconds of their last football game, the four marching seasons didn't seem long enough. The underclassmen surrounded them, oblivious to the senior class's despair. It was over. Their last marching season together. Sure, some would go off to march in college, but they would never march together again. It hurt to think of that. Four years ago they had just been freaking out about the first day of band camp. Now they were all wishing they could go back to it.

**A.N. / **I'm making pretty good progress with this. Thanks for reading~ Reviews are nice. Plus they help my writing improve.


	8. Gateway

**Title: Gateway**

It was fun to march to the stadium at our last home game. The band really let loose. The tubas would spun, the saxes did their creative marching styles, the flutes twirled, and the trombones skipped in time all while the drumline pounded out the cadence. We passed through the ticket entrance, causing everyone to move. Some snobby middle schoolers glared at us, and the high school seniors and parents cheered. As we marched onto the red running track, the announcer excitedly shouted out the band's title and remarked on some interesting marching that was going on. Marching through the gateway to the stadium always pumped up the band.

**A.N. /** First off, this drabble isn't that well written. Second, thanks to all who have favorite/followed/reviewed this! Third, sorry to If Only I Knew, I couldn't make the band trip gateway fit. I'll mention the trip in another drabble, I'm sure. By the way, please check out her drabble challenge guys!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely, like sugar cookies.


	9. Death

**Title: Death**

"I know it's hard, Kat," Sam said, trying to be comforting. "You just need to let it go."

"But…This one made me sound so good!" Kat cried. She was standing over the trashcan with the piece of split wood in her hand. It was a clean break, right down the middle. It was enough to cause horrendous squeaking, especially on the bari saxophone.

The late bell rang through the almost empty halls. "Kat, we have to go. If we say we are late because of band one more time Mr. Morris will eat us."

Kat sighed and let the broken bari reed fall into its black plastic grave.


	10. Opportunities

**Title: Opportunities**

Cali, a senior clarinetist, sat on the dirty practice room floor staring at her audition music. The college auditions were this June, two months away. Cali was completely prepared, with the music sufficiently burned into her brain, but something about the upcoming try-outs struck fear in the 18 year old. What if she was not good enough? What if majoring in music was a bad idea?

Pushing the doubts out of her mind, the gifted musician ran the piece again. She had to take the opportunity.

**A.N. /** 1/10 done.

Tell me what you think! Type in that little box below.


	11. 33

**Title: 33**

"Yeah, I can't believe _only _thirty three showed up!" I overheard the trumpet section leader say. He was shoving a cart of stands towards the Large Ensemble Room while his co section leader ushered the trumpets inside.

"Try having only two other saxophones show up to you sectional!" my section leader, Kaitlyn, yelled to him. My friend and I chuckled. This was kind of sad. Out of nineteen, only two of us had bothered to show up to our last playing sectional before band camp. It was not surprising though, usually only the same four showed up to the weekly sectionals.

**A.N. /** Thank you for reading! This is actually true. All the saxes have been so lazy this summer. I'm the only one who went to every sectional. And the trumpet section has more than thirty three in it, which is quite intimidating. Reviews make my day brighter!


	12. Dead Wrong

**Title: Dead Wrong**

I walked to the band room with one of the saxophone freshman. Even though it was the second day, he seemed just as nervous as he had yesterday.

"Why do you seem so shy? You were all hyper and flamboyant at the first sax sectional," I commented, shoving open the band room door with my shoulder.

"Well…I'm just worried that the band will hate me, or that I'll make a mistake while marching, or that I'll just do something stupid," he said in a rush.

"The band won't hate you, every freshman and most sophomores make marching mistakes, and every person in the band does stupid stuff," I laughed.

He seemed like I was my freshman year. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to remember the show, and that my section would ignore me. But in the end, I was wrong.

**A.N. / **This is horrible. xD But I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so I made this. Anyhow, if you have read my story _Band Love,_ I decided to make it into several band love story one shots. If you would check it out, that would be great! Also, I'll be uploading two new band stories soon.

Reviews are lovely.


	13. Running Away

The bad thing about in section dating: You can't run away from that person when you break up. Kayla, a trumpet player, learned that fact the hard way. It was a typical Friday night game, and the band had just finished their most impressive performance of the season. Normally, Kayla would have been the loudest and most excited of her section, but not tonight. Tonight her eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak as she stomped back up the bleachers behind her section leader and ex-boyfriend, Chris. He was laughing with some color guard girl, probably the one he broke up with her over.

"Hey, Kayla," He turned around and called to her. "…Good job."

She gave a small forced smile. "You too Chris."

**A.N. / **For anyone reading my drabbles, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Sophomore year is working me hard. Hopefully I can upload more drabbles and other stories soon though. Review? That would be snazzy.


	14. Judgment

"Band, atten-hut!" the drum major commanded in her booming voice.

The band snapped to attention for the twelfth time that practice.

"Not snappy enough!" yelled the band director. "What's wrong with you guys today?"

"Band, parade rest!" They got a ten second pause before being called to attention again.

_I hate this. _I thought to myself, the evening sun shining brightly in my eyes. This happens at least one practice every marching season. We would be called to attention over and over again, each member being scrutinized for the perfect form.

"Alright. It can still be better, but I don't want to waste all of our practice time on perfecting the attention stance. Page one, run the show!"

Finally, the judgment was over.

**A.N. /** I hate the annual "Let's call them to attention over and over for about ten minutes" practice. I just want to scream. Anyhow, my 14th drabble is done! I better get working on these if I want to get finished before marching season is done. Please review/favorite, it will help motivate me!


	15. Seeking Solstice

**Title: Seeking Solstice**

"Shoot me…" the words ran out of the drum major's mouth as she paced the lines of at-attention band members. It was 104 degrees, one away from the maximum temperature that they could be outside.

"Can we run that again please?" Mrs. Brooks, the band director, called through her blue, sparkly megaphone.

Letting out an internal sigh together, the band obeyed by rushing to the last set. The black top sizzled under their tennis shoe covered feet.

"Don't worry guys, a water break is near," Mrs. Brooks shouted. "I know it's a hot one."

Sure, they were overheated, but the band had been seeking summer solstice all year in anticipation for band camp.

**A.N. / **_Thanks for reading! I know this isn't the best. I have to get back into the swing of writing. Reviews are similar to cupcakes, plus they improve my writing. _


	16. Excuses

**Title: Excuses**

"If you have a doctor's or dentist appointment, you need to reschedule."

The assistant director's voice boomed into the silent band room, one hundred and fifty pairs of eyes on him. It was the first day of band camp, and the rules were being listed off. Mr. Scoffer was at the "excuses" section of his speech.

"If you have to work, you need to reschedule."

A few seniors were rehearsing the speech with him, having heard it every year, sometimes twice a year.

"If you have a date, pull the classic 'I have band' line. If they don't understand, they aren't worth your time."

"If you are sick with a cold, pop in a DayQuil and get to rehearsal."

"If you have homework, get it done ahead of time."

About half the freshman looked nervous now, and a the rest of the band was either falling asleep or making faces at each other.

"My point is, there are no excuses. Band is a commitment. A big one. Take it or leave it, you choose now."

**A.N. / **_I think I've formed myself a little fictional band. :D Yay! Reviews are like French fries. _


	17. Vengeance

"Congratulations to the Franklin High School Marching Band, the winners of the Contest of Champions!" The announcer's booming voice said to the celebrating band on the stadium field. They all crowded together, hugging and dancing. They had just crushed their long-term rival, Central Academy.

The drum major waved his arms from in the middle of the excited band members, getting everyone to calm down. "Listen you guys, I'm beyond proud of you. I would like to thank you for making my senior year the best it could be! Vengeance has been made after five years! Now let's go get food!" The band let out a collective cheer.

**A.N. / Vengeance can be a good thing. Read and review! **

**Also, I'll be starting up a new story soon and uploading these drabbles more. Thanks for reading. **


	18. Love

Evanna let out a content sigh as she leaned her head against her boyfriend's should. He stretched his arm around her, smiling.

"Are you ready for your solo?" he inquired.

"Yep!" the light-hearted senior replied.

This year had been going excellent for her; she was trumpet section leader, and had received the solo in that year's show. Also, there was the fact that she was in love with the sousaphone section leader.


	19. Tears

"I'm not going to cry," Jenna scoffed to herself.

It was the band banquet, the last one she would ever attend, but she was not upset. The flute playing senior was sitting at a highly-decorated table with a group of her best friends from the past four years, having fun laughing at their director's pathetic jokes aimed at the seniors.

"Are you sure?" her boyfriend, an alto sax player, asked. He too, was a senior. "Because I think I might."

She laughed and hugged him. "Well that's okay. You can cry into my shoulder, sweetie."

"We can all cry together!" Casey, a guard senior, said.

And when the seniors were called up to stand against the podium, they did cry.


End file.
